Love Affair Problem Solved!
by RitsuAoi
Summary: One-shot story about Tala as the student and his teacher Kai. The teacher has a plan for this naughty student of his… Kinky stuff and yaoi goody. Don't like don't read!


_**Love Affair Problem Solved!**_

**Warning: Yaoi, kinkiness.**

**One-shot story about Tala as the student and his teacher Kai. The teacher has a plan for this naughty student of his…**

A sudden wind blowed away the red-heads day dream. It was the second time today that he was thinking about his awsome sexy teacher.

Yes, him, Kai Hiwatari.

It was a month ago since the grey-haired man told him about the decision…'

That Kai didn't loved him anymore.

That they'll break up.

That the beautiful dream a sixteen year old boy with eyes like ocean had was over.

No more chocolate-brown eyes staring back at him.

No more silky hair to touch.

No more butterfly-kisses through his collarbone while they were making out in the Mathematic classroom.

It was over.

A lonely tear hit the ground quietly.

With a ring the entire class was hitting back to their classroom. Today was the day the teacher will give them the results of their final exam in math.

Tala sat quietly on his chair while staring outside the window, desperatly searching for something more attractive than the sexy teacher infront of him.

Kai watched the boy with a quick look while a little,tiny smirk showing from is lips.

"Good morning Mr. Ivanov. I'm right here." Kai said while forcing the boy to face him by turning his head right against his own with a strong hand.

The boy blushed from the sudden touch and stammered:

" Yes, sir, I'm listening…"

Kai throwed Tala's test result in front of a pair of ocean-blue eyes while teasing, obviously:

"Well, it seems like someone has forgotten their brain at home while writing this."

The said boy was about to reply when Kai raised his hand:

"Silence! No unneeded excuses, you're staying here after school, Mr. Ivanov, for some extra lessons."

With that Kai started to torture some other unlucky boys.

Tala's eyes was filled with sadness and hatred: _Why is he doing this to me? Wasn't it enough that he broked my heart? Now he's making fun of me olso…God he looks sexy with that ruler in his hand…_

One hour later

The bell ringed a clear tone and every single male in that huge classroom disapeared in one second.

A red-head reamined. Staring at his old flame while the said one locked the door with a 'click'.

"Why are you locking the door?" The boy asked curiously annoyed.

The other male just smirked and walked closer and closer to the red-head. Tala's cheeks started to became hotter while his teacher licked his ruler.

"Silence, Ivanov, I'm going to punish you for your brainless…Now, don't disapoint me and take for damn sake off your pants."

The other boy could only obey and soon, he was standing there, in nothing but his shirt and underwear. Blushing extremely, almost like a girl.

"When I'm saying: Take your clothes off…I meant everything." Kai was merciless, and he enjoyed the sight of a blushing Tala, naked and ready.

"Bend over the desk."

Tala blushed once again and stammered:

"Wha-What are you doing Kai?…"

"Just shut up and obey me." Kai pushed Tala softly against his desk with his butt in the air and then he paused for a moment of thinking.

Tala felt the cool air blowing and started to whining about how cold it was when a sudden pain hit his arse. _Oh my god…Is he __**spanking me?? **_

No more hesitations, Kai thought, and his ruler automatically hit the boys delicious looking butt. No mercy… The sounds of his former lover's moans and screams was a lovely and sexy melody to him.

_One, Two, Three…Oh god four!! And f-five…_Tala was counting the digits of pain that hitted him. And he had to admit, he was into this kind of kinky stuff.

When his arse was red and sore, he moaned:

"Please..Kai…F-Fuck me…" And then he turned his body around to face his teacher and sucked on his index finger.

Kai couldn't stop himself from his own lust, over this boy. And his mouth imidiatly found the other boy's. Once their lips where locked together, their tongues started to battle.

Kai's eager hand stroked Tala's nipples and it made the angelic boy moan loud in pleasure. And then the genius math teacher unbuckled his belt and the red-head spreaded his legs wide on the desk, waiting for entrance.

It was painful, as always, but then he got use to it. And his mouth formed the magical erotic word: " Move."

And with a sudden hard thrust, Kai and Tala become one.

And when a handsome boy with silver hair walked past the math-room, he heard:

"Ahn! More!…Harder, sir, harder! "

Moan

_Moan_

_Huge moan._

And with flushed cheeks Brian run through the corridor. And inside the classroom, two boys were laying on each other.

"Kai…does this mean that we're…y'know…" Te red-head turned his face away from the dominate one.

"Yes, my love, I love you so much that I can't afford to see you hurt by me again."

Then the couple kissed each other softly on the lips before laying down, on the desk full of math problems.

_**The End!**_

**Review hunnies! )**


End file.
